Rendered Speechless
by AlbinoWhisper
Summary: An unusual occurance brings out the caring side of Sebastian, though no one really knew he had one. But this time, it's rendered a certain red-haired Grim Reaper speechless. SebastianxGrell. One-Shot.


_**Author's Note: Kukuku, what is this? A different Kuroshitsuji pairing? This is kind of a pre-story (with no ties to the next story) that introduces the pairing of SebbyxGrell! 8D Enjoy this one-shot!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, there would be much GrellxSebby. Ohohoho~**_

_**

* * *

**_

This was one thing, that in Sebastian Michaelis's long, long life, he never expected to see. He did not know how to respond or what to say. Should he continue along his way? Perhaps avoid the situation entirely? Maybe, because this was a once-in-a-lifetime situation, he should utilize his manners and sympathize? For once, the demon butler was unsure what to do. And with his young master bed-ridden with the flu just beyond the gates he stood before, he had grown even more uneasy. Regardless of the many questions that swarmed his head, Sebastian did the single-most simplest thing he could think of: he spoke.

"Grell?"

The red-headed shinigami looked up suddenly from his spot on the ground. His head had been in his arms that rested on his drawn-up knees. His glasses were crooked and large tears were running down his face and dripping off his chin. Seeing the tears shocked Sebastian even more than hearing his strangled sobs upon approaching the Phantomhive Mansion gates. What could have possibly happened to cause this flamboyant and childish shinigami become so disheveled and distraught?

Grell, seeing the hesitation in Sebastian's face and movements (or lack thereof), sunk his head back into his arms. His shoulders shook and his body rocked as his sobs grew louder. Sebastian grimaced. What should he do? He thought it over a moment and sighed. He knew he'd never hear the end of this...

Setting down his purchases for that night's dinner, Sebastian went down one knee, making himself eye-level to the shinigami.

"Are you okay, Grell?"

Grell looked up slowly, a look of shock briefly covering the look of utmost distress. Finally, after processing Sebastian's question, he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He broke into wailing sobs and curled up tighter into himself. Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed.

"I do not know what has happened, Grell, but I certainly do not...like seeing you like..._this_," Sebastian began. Grell opened his teary eyes and removed his glasses. They hung down his chest from the beaded chain. He attempted to wipe his eyes and nose, trying his hardest to calm himself down before the handsome demon butler. Sebastian fell quiet as he watched; he had never seen Grell without his glasses on before. It was a shocking sight but not exactly a displeasing one. He could really see the red-head's eyes; they were a strikingly beautiful green. Sebastian shook his head and proceeded to rummage within the inner-lining of his vest. Removing an embroidered kerchief, he reached forward.

"Here, let me."

Grell went rigid as Sebastian slowly ran the silky fabric along Grell's smooth skin. The tears dried up immediately and soon Grell look like he hadn't been crying – save for his reddened nose, constant sniffling, and mused hair.

"Why did you stop here, of all places?" Sebastian asked after a moment. He rested the kerchief in Grell's hand as he spoke, taking delicate care to make sure it was place in the right spot in his hand. Grell flushed and looked away. Sebastian though he saw the beginnings of a loving smile turn up the ends of the shinigami's lips. He looked back, serious again.

"Because," Grell sniffled, "I knew you would be here. And, well..."

Sebastian watched his face redden almost to the same shade as his fiery hair. Grell held Sebastian's kerchief close to him, tracing the hand-stitched name, Sebastian, with a delicate finger. He muttered something but Sebastian feared he had misheard him.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Grell looked at him for a moment before tears began to bead up around the corners of his eyes and spill down his cheeks.

"I love you!" He snapped before turning even redder and hiding behind his arms again. Sebastian could have been disgusted or angry at this comment. But, Sebastian already knew of Grell's strange and headstrong infatuation. However, hearing it come out of Grell's mouth during a serious and emotional time was something that actually made the butler smile.

"Grell," Sebastian spoke gently. He reached out and touched a lock of the shinigami's hair. Grell looked up slowly, shocked at the gentle look he was receiving. This wasn't like Sebastian at all! Why was he...smiling? Well, it wasn't much of a smile but it was better than getting a foot to the face. Perhaps his crying had softened him up, even if just a little? Whatever the reason, Grell relished in this sight.

Sebastian checked his pocket-watch then, though he already knew the time. Snapping it shut and tucking it back, he nodded to Grell. But, as he stood to dismiss himself, he leaned forward, allowing his lips to brush against Grell's ear.

"You will be fine, Grell. Feel better."

And with that, the black butler kissed Grell promptly on the forehead. Nodding, Sebastian picked up his purchases and proceeded through the gates and towards the main entrance to the Phantomhive Mansion. And for once, Grell Sutcliffe stared after _speechless._


End file.
